The First Diva in Evolution!
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: This is about Evolution finding the right diva! The down fall is when Orton and the diva falls in love. After him winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and taking the diva with him that is when the real drama begins the two love birds.
1. Finding the right Diva!

Triple H and Ric Flair have been talking about adding a new member to Evolution, but they were having a hard time trying to find the right person. Ric and Hunter really didn't tell Batista or Randy what they were talking about. It was like every time they would walk into a room Hunter and Ric became quit or started talking about their matches.

Well it was the night of August 5,2003 and the guys knew that they had to work that night. Of course Ric and Hunter were at the show early while Batista and Randy took their time getting there. Hunter asked Ric if they were doing the right thing by telling Randy and Batista about their plans tonight? Ric said I don't know, but they were going to find out sooner or later. And I could have picked a better time then tonight to tell them. Well Hunter and Ric were going out to the ring, with Randy and Batista right behind them. Randy looked that Batista knowing that he was just as confused as he was, but they always did what Hunter and Ric wanted them too.

Randy asked Batista if they had told him what was going on? Batista looked at him and said I know just as much you do at this point Randy. When they got to where the entrance was to go out to the ring Ric turned to them and said "Don't worry guys just let Hunter and myself do all the talking and you will find out what is going on?" The first thing that popped in Randy's head was Oh no we are going to have another Eugene thing on here. Batista just shook his head and followed Ric and Hunter out to the ring.

Please welcome Evolution out to the ring, said Lillian.

Oh no JR, looks like Evolution has something to say.

I know what you mean King and busy is about to pick up with it comes to these four guys!

When they all got into the ring Ric grabbed a microphone and handed it to Hunter. It took him a minute before he could say anything because the fans were booing them. Everyone knew that Hunter and Flair couldn't stand it when they were getting booed, but Randy and Batista were used to it. Hunter finally started by saying:

As everyone should know by now that the TNA Superstars and Knockouts will be joining the WWE roster. Which means we are suppose to have twice the action each and every week. Ric and myself and the rest of Evolution thinks badly of this idea, but we cant complain to much because the big boss doesn't like it. So Ric and I have come up with an idea of having a Diva join Evolution. We will be watching each match every week and we will chose from there.

Randy and Batista stood in the ring with a look of disbelief on their faces. After Hunter had announced that and they went back to the locker room the two guys that had no idea what was going was now in on the mix had to put the pieces together and try to figure out why that Hunter and Ric just couldn't tell them about the whole idea in the first place, but they couldn't question them. All they knew was that they had very little time to get started trying to find the right "Diva".

It took them longer than what they thought it would, but Hunter and Ric finally decided that they would have to chose one and watch her until she got the idea. Randy had been watch Riley Jones and her brother AJ Styles for a while and he was just fascinated by Riley and her ability to win matches. So that was when Randy decided that he would take it up with Ric, Hunter, and Batista. So he went back to the locker room just to find that Batista had beaten him to the punch about Riley.

Randy we are so glad that you could join us, said Ric.

Batista here has found the perfect girl to be the first diva of Evolution. Her name is Riley Jones and she came from TNA right along with her brother, stated Hunter.

That is great guys, but there is just one thing, said Randy.

Oh yeah, what is that man? asked Batista.

How are we going to get her to join us?

Don't worry about that Randy we already have a plan for that all you have to do is go along with everything that we do and say.

Randy was a little more worried than he though he would be, but he did whatever he had to do just to keep his fellow brothers happy. But he knew that if they did get her that the other guys were going look at her like a sex object so he knew that he was going to have to protect her from the rest of the team. So for the next couple of weeks Hunter kept AJ busy with other divas that were interested in him while his sister was having a match. He would send the same wrestler out every week to jump on Riley, but it wasn't until Monday November 17, 2003 that Riley really got hurt by Samoa Joe and she was wondering where her brother was at. Right before Joe could do anymore damage to her Randy, Batista, Hunter and Ric came running out just time to scare him off.

While Hunter, Batista, and Randy were trash talking Samoa Joe, Ric was at Riley's side making sure that she was doing ok. When the coast was clear Ric picked Riley just to see if she could walk, but when he saw that she was to weak to walk Randy walked over and picked her up in his arms walked her over to the ropes put her down easy. He and the rest of Evolution got out of the ring, then he turned back around picked Riley back up in his arms and carried to the back where she could get check out. While she was getting check out Hunter, Batista and Ric told Randy to stay by her side while they went to find AJ. About 5 minutes later Riley looked around just to see Randy Orton standing right there next to her.

Ummm... Where is my brother AJ and do I know you?

Well, Hunter, Batista and Ric went to go find him and I am Randy Orton.

Nice to meet you.

You too..

What happened?

Well, you had finished your match against Velvet Sky and everything was going smooth until Samoa Joe came out to the ring and attacked you. We saw what he was doing and we just couldn't help but to notice that AJ wasn't coming out to the ring to help you so we decided that we would come to help you out.

Ummm.. Thanks, but I don't understand why my brother wasn't out there in a heartbeat like he usually is.

Don't worry we can find that out together.

About 20 minutes later the rest of Evolution return with AJ at hand. Riley just looked at him and she could tell that he was messing around with a girl because of the way he was acting.

Are you okay sis, I am so sorry that I wasn't there, Are you okay?

Do I look like I am okay AJ? I mean you promise mom and everyone else that you would protect me, but did you do that no, you off doing god knows what with god knows who.

Riley I am sorry, but I have to have a life of my own.

Well go have your own life I guess that I will be the first girl to join Evolution since they are the ones that have been saving me the last couple months.

As AJ stormed out of the room Hunter, Ric, Batista and Randy were smiling because their planned work out to the advantage. Randy kept what he had to do in the back of his mind because he knew that since she was apart of Evolution he would have to do anything and everything to protect her from Hunter, Ric and Batista using her as their own sex object. This is where the true game starts.


	2. Love in the making

**It has been six months since Riley joined Evolution! She has made a bigger impact being in the group than any other diva would on any show in the WWE. She has become friends with all of them, but she was closer to Randy and Dave. They have always looked out for her when she needed them. Dave done it because he has a daughter Riley's age and it was the father figure coming out of him. Randy on the other hand done it because he knew how Hunter and Ric worked when it came to beautiful women that looked just like Riley.**

**It was the Royal Rumble 2004 and the group was getting ready for the big pay-per-view. Riley had just won the WWE Women's Championship two weeks ago on Monday Night Raw and now she had to defend it against her former best friend Taylor Wilde. This was going to be an eventful night she thought to herself. As she was getting ready to walk out of the door Randy walked in with his bags in tacked. **

**Your late Orton, said Riley.**

**I didn't notice Mrs. Jones, but it is good to know that, replied Randy.**

**Riley notice that he wasn't in the best of moods so she just grabbed her titled and walked out of the locker room. Randy realize that he was being an asshole to the best girl that he has known in a long time and before he knew it she was out the door. Riley was on her way to the ring when she heard a formulary voice calling her name. She knew who it was the second time she heard her name called.**

**What do you want Mr. Orton?**

**I am so sorry that I said that you. I have had a really bad day and I didn't mean to take out on you. So can you forgive me please?**

**I don't know if I should.**

**I promise you Riley I will make it up to you anyway that I can.**

**Fine, you have to watch Dirty Dancing with tonight after the show.**

**Urgh, fine I will watch the movie with you for the hundredth time this month.**

**Fine. Be at my room after you leave here Mr. Orton.**

**You got it babe!**

**As that was said Riley walked out to the ring to defend her title. The match lasted just about thirty five minutes. Riley retain her title due to interference from her brother AJ and her ex-boyfriend Evan. When Riley got back to the locker room Dave and Ric were the first to congratulate her on her victory. Riley smiled at them, but she was so swore to move around like they were so she sat down on the couch. The Royal Rumble was getting ready to start when she notice that Randy was the second one to go out. She thought to herself how could be thinking that she could have something more than friendship with him. He is never going to be interested in you that just get over it and find someone that will love you in that way.**

**After she saw that Randy was out of the Rumble she went to the shower and took a long cold one. Riley knew that all of this was going on for way to long and she had to do something about because she was in fact falling in love with the "Legend Killer" Randy Orton. So she got out of the shower got her clothes on just in time to see Randy in a towel! She thought to herself, "Wow look at that smoking hot body. I wish that I could just touch one time." Before she knew it Randy was looking at her with a smug look on his face.**

**What are you doing Rye?**

**Huh, what? Nothing you just caught me off guard because I didn't know that anyone was in here.**

**I bet I did. You like the view or do you want to see more?**

**Umm… the view is just fine right there. You are lying to yourself. You know that you want to see what is under that towel. So just tell him so you can.**

**Okay. I am going to get dress and I will be ready to go.**

**Okay. I will wait here for you.**

**At that moment Riley realize that she was going to need more force behind if she was going to get threw this without losing her grip. Randy could tell that there was something there between him and Riley, but he didn't know how to act on it because of her being the newest member to the group. He knew that he felt warm and fuzzy inside. And from what he just saw her do he knew that she had to be feeling the same way about him, but he just didn't know for sure. When he got done getting dressed he walked out just see that Riley was reading a book that she had brought.**

**What are we reading Randy asked as he walked over to the couch.**

**I am reading Breaking Dawn.**

**Breaking Dawn! What is that?**

**It is apart of the Twilight Saga.**

**OMG! I should have known that you were into those books.**

**Why? What is wrong with that Orton?**

**Oh nothing. I just thought that you would be into romance novels or something like that.**

**Well, Randy if you would take the time to read a book instead of looking at porn on the internet then you would realize that it does have some romance in it.**

**You think that your funny Jones, but you have to know that I will get you back about the porn thing. Just wait.**

**I am counting on it Orton.**

**With that being said they both got up and walked out of the arena. Riley was looking for a small car to get into, but when she saw that he was driving a Hummer her mouth just dropped open. **

**What is wrong now?**

**You never told me you had a Hummer.**

**That is because you never asked. Plus you always ride with Dave.**

**Are you jealous Randy?**

**No, why would I be jealous of Dave. I know that you would date him anyways because he is to old for you. Plus he is dating at girl name Triston right now.**

**Your so not funny.**

**Yes I am. Just get in the car.**

**Riley got into the Hummer. She was really scared at first because she had never in her life rode in a Hummer, but there is a first time for everything. Randy laughed when he saw her face as they were driving down the highway. Riley heard him, but she didn't pay him any attention because she knew that he was laughing at her expense. When they got to the hotel Riley jumped out of the big behemoth. Randy was already out with their bags in his hands. **

**Couldn't wait for me to open the door could you?**

**Sorry, but I think that I have to get use to this thing before you could ever open the door for me.**

**He smiled and said it was okay.**

**They finally reached their floor. Randy's room was right next to Riley's room so she knew that it wouldn't take him long before he was ready to watch the movie. Just when she thought she had the movie in her bag it was gone. She couldn't believe that she lost her favorite movie of all time somewhere. About that time Randy knocked and then opened the door just to find Riley searching for something.**

**What are you looking for?**

**Randy, have you seen my Dirty Dancing movie?**

**No why?**

**Because I cant find it.**

**Well I did bring another movie for us to watch if you want to.**

**What is it?**

**Well, it is Basic Instincts 2.**

**Oh man. You rock I have been wanting to see that movie.**

**Good. So stop your searching for now and we will watch this movie instead.**

**Fine!**

**As they both sat on the couch watching the movie Riley notice that there were a lot more sex scenes in this movie than she had seen in awhile. Of course Randy was enjoying them himself she could tell. But when the killing part came in the movie Riley jumped nearly a crossed the room. Randy tap her on the leg and motioned for her to come closer to him. She did and he put his big muscular arm around which made her feel safer than she was not as close to him. Riley looked up at Randy with a smile and the next thing they knew they were kissing each other.**

**Riley has never in her life felt like she was on fire, but with Randy she did. Randy couldn't control himself anymore. Riley I love you. I have always loved you. Ever since you came to the WWE, ever since you joined Evolution. You are all I can think about. Riley couldn't believe that she was hearing what she wanted to hear for so long. Randy, I love you too is what she told him as he was tearing off her clothes. He finally reached her underwear instead of him taking those off with his hands he bent down grabbed one side with his mouth and the other side with his hand. As he was pulling down her underwear he could feel her warmth unfold right in front of him**

**Riley couldn't have pictured a better moment then this. Randy finally placed himself in between her legs slowly at first interjecting himself in her. Riley let out a safe moan in which made Randy smile. He started to move his hips faster which made her go out of her mind. He knew that he was doing something right because Riley was moaning so loud that it made him want to go faster and deeper in her. She couldn't believe that she was actually being pleasured by the man she has wanted for so long.**

**Randy could tell that she was near her end when she started tightening all around. He knew it was a matter of minutes before he would be at his end too, but he wanted to make it last as long as possible. When he finally reached his end he moaned out Riley's name which something that he never does. He climbed off of her and sat at the end of the couch. Riley sat up looking for a t-shirt when she couldn't find one Randy tossed his to her. Riley smiled at him as she put it on. Randy motioned for her to come closer to him.**

**When she did he wrapped his arms around her and just held her so close. Randy told her that she was the only girl that made him feel that good in a long time. Riley smiled and said well lets just put it this way you are the best that I have ever had. Randy smiled and said well I guess I better go back to my room. Riley said no, you are staying here with me tonight. Randy smiled and said I was hoping that you would say that. He bent her head up towards his so he could kiss her.**

**Riley there is something I want to ask you?**

**Okay. What is it Randy? **

**I wanted to know if you would be my girl?**

**As in girlfriend?**

**Yes! I want you to be my girlfriend. So will you?**

**Randy Keith Orton I would love to be your girlfriend.**

**With that being said Randy got up off the couch picked Riley up nice and slow and then he carried her into the master bedroom where they made love the rest of the night.**


End file.
